Meant To Be
by alostgalaxy
Summary: A now very old Naruto remembers the road he went on during his life, and feels the pain of missing his beautiful wife Hinata. One-shot, Naruto x Hinata.


**Okay so this is just a small story for you to get a feel of my writing style and to give you a small taste of what I can do cx . I really hope you enjoy this little one-shot of Naruto x Hinata and I have a MAJOR Kiba x Hinata story coming out really soon. If you want other fanfics just leave a review and request what you want. Okay ENJOY! ~ Love Maddie Chan**

It was incredible how little people really did know about the concept of time, time which would never slow or stop for even the purest most beautiful souls. The old shinobi stared at the pure blue sky whose skin has freckles of white clouds, yes the sky never seemed to change as everything else wouldn't stop growing. Slowly the ex shinobi got out of his chair (which took a great deal of strength) and grabbed a cute small picnic basket that was filled with all kind of snacks. Looking at himself in the mirror before leaving his small home he smiled at his reflection remembering how he use to look; his flashy spiky yellow hair was now white with a small tint of yellow, his youthful glow was replaced by the pale color of old age and many wrinkles, and oh his eyes which use to be fierce with determination and hope were now the color of the calm deep blue ocean on a perfect day.

"Oh how things really do change." He murmured quietly before leaving his cozy quiet but rather lonely home. Naruto Uzumaki now 97, slowly walked through the reserved part of his old village, now the people moved away from the center and started building cities full of technology and glass, whose shadows now loomed over the old parts of the village who use to be hidden in the leaves. Yes, the ninja way had faded from people's hearts and now was mostly taught for self defense and not as way of life the ex hokage was raised with. Naruto wasn't going to lie that it hurt to see what mattered the most to him simply vanish as if it never really even existed in the first place.

Naruto stopped before entering past the beautiful cemetery gates. Stepping forward all the memories came flooding back to him like a hurricane as he looked at all the gravestones of his fellow friends, no, family members. They were all there, happily together wherever people go once it was finally time to leave this world. Naruto was the last, he couldn't let go of this world which he fought so hard to protect, it was all he really known. Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, all of them…. They were gone, faded to the people who lived with their head buried in their fancy cellphone and not held high as they fought for their village. Hinata…. Oh his beautiful wife who gave him two beautiful children which in turn gave him wonderful grandchildren… He saw her off too. It's been about 10 years since her passing and every day he would come to her gravestone which was so beautiful word couldn't even begin to describe it; it was a pure white statue of her in a fighting stance during the time when she, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru saved the world from their crumbling moon and right in front of the statue was a large gravestone which wrote _Hinata Uzumaki (Hyuga) - Loving Mother, Beautiful Wife, and True Shinobi._

He sat down in front of the gravestone and smiled, "I swear Hinata I always keep you waiting, don't I?" he asked laughing angling his head so he could see the statue of her.

"A-Are you Naruto?" a small voice asked nervously and the old ninja looked up to see a small girl with black hair, wide pearly eyes, and a shy nervous expression he hasn't seen in a really long time. A smile reached Naruto's lips and he nodded.

"I didn't think anyone really knew my name anymore." He confessed still watching the young girl who must be apart of the Hyuga Clan.

"I r-read all a-about you in my b-books." The young girl confessed before glancing up at Hinata's stone. "T-that's Hinata, s-she was y-your wife" she managed to stammer out. Naruto couldn't help a laugh escape his old lips.

"Yes, she IS my wife… I can't even explain how lucky I am to have been able to love someone like her." He murmured his eyes growing distance as memories filled them. All those times when he was younger and politely brushed her off, damn he wanted to punch his younger self in the face! After all those times when he chased Sakura and not her, she stayed and waited and never gave up on him. She fought for him and believed in him… Even when he didn't himself. Naruto looked back at the girl who was now sitting in front of him, as if waiting for him to go on.

"Girl, if you ever met a boy who stands up for you, who will fight for you, and be by your side when no one else will. Marry him. Because this world is cruel and hard but if you find someone who won't stop fighting and even though it might be scary for him to stand up on his own, but he does it for you without a second thought. Marry him and protect him, give him all your love because you don't ever find that again. You only get one chance." The old man looked up at the statue of his wife, she looked so strong and powerful, yet beautiful and graceful. "Hinata was my chance." he whispered and then it all came back.

The day he took the scroll and Iruka sensei saved his life, the first meeting of Team 7 where Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei introduce themselves. The chunin exams where Naruto showed Gaara that he finally wasn't alone. Fighting for Sasuke to stay. Going off with Jiraiya. Fighting for Tsunade to come back to the village. Then fighting to get Gaara the Kazekage back to his village, his home. Meeting Sai and Yamato for the first time. Meeting his Father for the first time. Meeting his mother for the first time. Finally falling in love with Hinata. The birth of their son then daughter. Everything… Everything…. EVERYTHING!

"Naruto-san!" the small girl cried out and Naruto blinked realizing tears were flowing out of his beautiful old blue eyes.

"Ah.. Sorry girl, I lived a long time. I have seen so many faces come and go but I remember them all. I remember all of the feelings and all of the moments. I have... Had everything but time. I could never have enough time with her. I always keep her waiting, I have no clue how she could love a thick brained loser like me." Naruto laughed letting his tears flow. The small girl smiled.

"Naruto-san… W-will you ever s-see her again?" she asked and Naruto smiled nodding his head.

"I might keep her waiting but that doesn't mean I am not going to show up."

"It might be time." The small girl stated and Naruto stared at her shocked, unable to speak.

"I-I mean if you m-miss her t-then you s-should be with her." The young girl tried to correct herself and Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." he muttered.

"Ah, N-Naruto-san, I gotta go." The small child announced getting up.

"Here take this picnic basket, it has some good snacks I thought I might want it but it turns out I'm going to eat a little later." He said handing to girl the picinic basket. She took it shyly before quickly brushing the wrinkles off her clothes and walking to the exit of the cemetery, waving slightly as Naruto waved her a goodbye.

"She reminds of you Hinata, always stuttering and being shy." He told the stone chuckling to himself. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he rested his head against the stone.

"Maybe it's about time I stop making you wait." He whispered a smile forming on his face as the wind blew against his body with incredibly strength.

" _I'm finally home… Hinata."_

" _I missed you so much Naruto-kun."_


End file.
